Home is Where Your Heart is
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: Oswald's return & how he becomes used to the world of Disney with the help of his brother, Mickey Mouse. However,some things do not always stay secret. Espeically the 'Accident'. And the family grows. Toon Abuse,Language,Dark themes&a creepy, inky rabbit
1. Welcome Home

**Now, to those of you who are waiting for the next update of My Best Friend the Disney Villain, I'm sorry. I'm re-writting it at the current moment and it's going to take me awhile. (not to mention, I have other stories) but I'm not giving up on it. I'd never give up on a story! Sure, I may delete one or two but's only so i may re-write a better version. **

**Anyways, this a short little story of Oswald and how he is welcomed home into Disney. (i'll elabortate more on how the Disney world is like a bit more in a few more chapters) **

**Also, i've always wanted to do a brotherly love kind of story. (Not the yaoi kind! Incest, ew! Goes against my religion.) **

**And yes, I have quite a bit of imagination. And yes, I do tend to become rather prideful of my stories (I'm only human. And I'm working on that.) however, I'm not perfect. There is no such thing as perfection. (However, with Stephanie Meyer...let's just say, she is the example of what and how NOT to write!) So, all in all, i am just a teenage girl who has a wild imagination and wishes to one day become an author, movie director, psychologist, anime artist, work for Disney, etc. etc. I can be whoever the hell I want to be! So, yeah. Go ahead and read as i go and scream "Cabbages!" down the streets of Disney park! XD**

****

**Welcome Home**

He stared at the gates, feeling strange and almost alien here. Frowning, he reached out and touched the smooth, thin bars, drawing back as though he had been bitten. A hand gently clamped down on his shoulder and he turned to the person next to him, not a hint of emotion shown on his face as the person cracked a smile at him.

"It's alright. I'm here. And this…" the person gestured to the gates and what lay beyond it. It was a place strange and almost dreamlike to many. It reverts back and forth in day and night. "…Is your home now."

Glancing over at the gates again, an image of what lay beyond entered his mind and a voice whispered what this place really was.

At day, it is a theme park.

At night, is a world connected to newly made worlds alike and keeps on growing; new creators, new creations, a new generation for humans to see and learn from, to re-new dreams and fantasies alike, for all to enjoy.

Looking back at the person, he reached up and grasped their hand on his shoulder. He shook, gripping tighter, and managed a small smile that told many years of pain and suffering. His eyes told of a time where he faced despair, loneliness, hurt, and darkness. He had been lost. And now, he was found. The bad times were over. Now, it was time to start a new.

He only wished he could've said "Goodbye" to his, their, father.

"Thank you…Mickey." He said.

He sighed, letting go of the mouse's own hand, and turning towards the gates again. Taking a deep breath of air, he walked forward, placing his arms in front of him and pushed the gates forward.

They opened.

"Welcome home, Oswald." Mickey said as his brother stood there for a second.

It was strange, hearing those words. Like some foreign language you've never heard of. It came with mixed feelings stirring inside him. There were so many things that had happened in his life. So many experiences and people he had met. Yet, through all the harsh times, he managed to find some happiness. But, that was before the _'Accident'_.

Shaking the memory away, Oswald sucked in a breath of air. Calming his nerves and relaxing. Fixating his gaze forward, Oswald was hesitant, feeling a sense of vertigo before closing his eyes, lifting his foot up.

Then, he stepped in.


	2. Return of the Lucky Rabbit

**The Return of a Lucky Rabbit**

Sitting on one of the tables, head down, he picked at his food. Not really eating. It was not that he did not like Mac 'n cheese, mind you, but it's kind of hard to eat comfortably when everyone is staring at you. It's un-nerving and really irritating. He had just arrived a few days ago and was still getting accustomed to this world.

He was currently living with his brother, Mickey. He protested at first, not wanting to become a burden but the mouse insisted, 'persuading' (more like forcing) the rabbit to stay until he got used to everything.

It was no easy feat.

Oswald was getting weird looks from everyone, due to him being black and white. Who could blame them? Oswald stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the colored masses around him.

The humans tried to have him go into color but he refused. Saying he didn't want to and that there would 'complications' if he did so. No one knew what he was talking about. No one but Mickey, who understood what he meant and persuaded the humans to let Oswald stay black and white. They agreed, seeing no reason in forcing the rabbit to do anything. This _was_ America. The place where freedom was invoked, but sometimes that freedom is abused. But we'll not delve into that.

Oswald was then introduced to Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, and Pete. Seeing as they were one of the original ones to start Disney. Oswald found he quite liked them. Especially Pluto who took a liking to the rabbit as well and his wagged his tail happily, licking Oswald's face relentlessly.

Then, Oswald introduced them to his one and only love, Ortensia. She and Minnie immediately struck up a close friendship.

Being brought out of his memory by the appearance of his brother, Mickey, who came to see if he was alright.

"Hey, are you doing okay?" he asked the rabbit.

Oswald smiled a little, trying to reassure his brother. Nodding his head, Oswald watched Mickey take a seat beside him. The mouse's expression told Oswald he didn't believe him, which was really not surprising considering the circumstance that they were in. And also this was his _brother_.

He really needs to become better at lying.

"They're staring at me." He said in a low voice, facing his brother who frowned. He then brightened up, having come up with an idea to maybe divert the Disney characters' attention elsewhere.

"Hang on, I'll go distract them!" Mickey told his brother. He got up and zipped over to the back of the stage, leaving his elder sibling to watch him go in bewilderment.

It was honestly strange that the younger brother was taking care of the older brother.

That's reverse psychology for ya.

Picking at his Mac'n cheese a little more, the rabbit quickly noticed a character with three girls swooning over him, passing by his table. He nearly gagged when the character showed off his muscles to the three girls, his ears hurt from their squeals. He heard the character say in a boasting way, "No one flexes his muscles like Gaston!"

Yeah, mostly certainly no one can.

Pushing his plate away, Oswald faced-downed on the table and groaned, feeling a headache coming on.

"I know how you feel." An unrecognizable voice spoke beside him.

Oswald jumped in his seat, startled. Turning, he faced the character standing a few feet from his table. The character looked to be a short, round man with black hair tied back. He wore a brown coat, white buttoned shirt, and black pants. The character had a rather large nose and some teeth sticking out. He waved at Oswald, pointing at the sit next to him.

"Mind if I sit here?" the character asked Oswald who shook his head, allowing the character to sit down beside him. The character looked at him and introduced himself to Oswald. "My name's Lefoo." He stuck out his hand to rabbit.

Oswald was silent for a moment, not sure if he should reply or not. Then, after moment of hesitation, he grasped the outstretched hand and shook it.

"Oswald."

LeFou smiled a bit.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you a _new_ character?" LeFou asked, not noticing the rabbit tense, a flicker of annoyance passing his dark eyes than vanished. There were many things that un-nerved him. This was one of them. Clenching his hands so as to not lose control, Oswald replied in a serious voice.

"Something like that."

Mickey's voice caught both their attentions, along with everyone else's, and looked to the stage. Mickey stood there, presenting a greetings to everyone, telling them that the show was about to begin and that they'll have a special guest coming here on stage at the end of the show.

Everyone murmured, wondering who the special guest was as the cartoon clips began.

Oswald looked straight at Mickey and he did the same. The two brothers nodded, sharing a unspoken agreement with each other.

They were brothers after all.

/

"Well, we're near the end of the show now!" Mickey said to everyone, giving his signature smile. He then turned towards the curtains next to him then back to the audience. "I'm sure all of you would like to know who our special guest is." It was a rhetorical question since Mickey knew very well that they were curious but none the less, asked anyways.

A lot of 'yes's and nods were his response.

Mickey took a look on everyone's faces, seeing puzzlement and curiosity in them. Even the villains were curious, though, some seemed to sneer and were thinking how ridiculous this is.

Turning once again to the curtains, Mickey gulped, all of a sudden nervous.

"I would like all of you to know this about him." Mickey spoke in a serious manner, facing everyone again. The signature smiling dropping from his face, catching a lot of toons off guard and were now wondering why Mickey became serious all of a sudden. Could it be the special guest they were going to be introduced to?

Lefoo shifted, glancing over at the empty seat next to him. Oswald had told him he needed to use the bathroom and that had been an hour ago!

"He was gone for a long time, a very long time. And he was special. Still is. Why, if he hadn't existed then…I wouldn't be here. None of us, in fact…" Mickey saw the confusion on their faces. He smiled, turning towards the curtains again and motioning over for someone. The silhouette of the person moved forward from the shadows, reaching out to grasp Mickey's gloved hands.

"Everyone, I would like to present to you, the very _first _Disney character Walt ever created…"

The person came forward, standing next to Mickey as gasps filled the room. He remained impassive, tightening his hold on Mickey's hand. Glancing over at Mickey, he relaxed at his brother's smile and a crack of his lip upturning was shown. His ears twitched when Mickey said the final announcement to everyone, holding his breathe.

"This is my older _brother_, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!"

Shocked silence met them.

**Editted this since there were some errors in this chapter. **

**Minor Characters can be main characters too, ya know! (Is reffering to ones like LeFou and all other side characters) I mean, they are what makes the movies so AWESOME! 8D**


	3. Unbreakable Bond

**well, here's the third chapter. And just to clear things up, 'The Accident' is an idea I came up with and am using in this story. It will explain about Oswald's 'condition' and will also explain what sorts of traumas he went through during his stay in Universal. (Not that I'm bashing Universal Studios in any way! I just hate Charles Mintz just like any other Disney fan. I mean, he's the friggin guy who STOLE from Walt Disney! Bastard!)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**/**

**Unbreakable Bond**

The sun slowly rose up in the air, lighting up the town in its warmth. Dark skies turning into a bright color of blue, hiding away the stars as they were tucked away, resting after a night's time of lighting the night. The toons in town slowly awoke, aroused in their sleep as they rose up to greet the day. One toon in particular awoke with a start, yawning. Pulling the covers off, the toon leaped off the bed and stretched, sighing in satisfaction.

Mickey Mouse turned around and smiled over at the dresser where a glass jar full of black liquid was. He walked over to the dresser, tapping the jar with a knowing grin on.

"Good morning Oswald." He said, seeing the black liquid stir.

Then, a dripping, inky, black and white face came out, blinking its black dot eyes. The creature opened its mouth, letting out a yawn then looked at Mickey, an inky hand coming out and rubbing their eyes.

"Ugh…good morning Mickey…" The creature replied drowsily, pulling up from the jar to their waist and towering over the mouse, dripping.

"Had a nice sleep?" Mickey inquired, shifting about. He still found his brother's appearance creepy whenever he's in this form. He could remember the shock he had when first seeing his brother in such a state, more so when learning of how he had come to be like this; of the 'Accident'.

"So…" Oswald said, materializing himself the waist up, some ink dripping one or two times from his ears. "What are we going to do today, bro?"

It had been two days since the night Mickey introduced him to everyone in Disney. (Can you believe it? _Everyone _was there, including the minor characters (Minor my ass!)) Oswald had been attacked by questions and was overwhelmed. He felt small from their gazes as question after question came at him like bullets.

Where did you go?

Why did you leave?

Do you like Disneyland so far?

Luckily, Mickey was able to rescue him and say that he was still getting used to everything and wanted everyone to give him some time to adjust still.

They all backed off, realizing how inconsiderate they were being and let the rabbit breath.

Oswald never felt so glad in having Mickey Mouse there for him.

Back to the present, Oswald faced his brother again. Wondering what his answer would be and if he had any ideas to start off the day today.

Mickey shrugged, having not planned anything in particular for them to do.

"Why don't we go over to the park? You haven't been on the rides before."

Oswald stared, a little bit taken back by what Mickey said.

"They let you on the rides…?" he asked, bewildered. The incredulous look on his face was humorous. Also cute in a way that would make fan-girls squeal with delight. (Kawai!)

Mickey cocked an eyebrow, confused. "Yeah, why wouldn't they?"

Oswald shut his mouth, staring at his brother for a few more minutes. The he sighed, rested his elbow on the outer rim and placed his face on the palm, his eyes idled. Setting his mouth in a thin line, Oswald studied Mickey's features before speaking.

"Things were different back where I came from."

Mickey said nothing. Understanding what he meant.

"But…that doesn't mean we don't have fun." Oswald continued. Grinning when recalling the past times he spent with the friends he made. Ah, good times. Good times.

Feeling a little bit strange in hearing Oswald mention this, Mickey couldn't help but have a twinge of jealousy in his heart. Well, he didn't know he had a brother in 81 years and didn't really get to spend time with him. It made Mickey all the more determined to build a relationship with his inky, elder sibling.

"Well, let's go then!" Mickey said, grabbing a hold of Oswald's arm and turned, tugging him out of the jar as he stumbled. He was surprised and had to focus on reforming his body quickly because Mickey didn't give him time to. In fact, he was so focused on showing Oswald the rides he forgot that his brother was still in ink form and causing a mess in the house.

"Mickey!" the rabbit exclaimed, dripping ink on the sofa as he tried to stop his brother. It was then he remembered he could make himself into a puddle and therefor, get out of his younger brother's hold. Nodding to himself, Oswald quickly took shape and fell onto the ground in the form of a puddle, startling the mouse out of his hot pursuit.

"Oswald!" Mickey said, falling facedown due to the sudden lack of weight behind him.

Oswald's head materialized, snickering at his fallen brother.

"That's what you get, _little _brother." Oswald said and was grinning at the annoyed look Mickey gave him. The rabbit knew he hated the '_little' _brother thing and Oswald made it certain he would use it whenever he can.

Suddenly remembering why he became a puddle in the first place, Oswald gave his brother a look and brought up a dripping arm, pointing around them.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm practically _everywhere_ now." He said, referring to the small puddles and stains of ink in the home, creating a path that led from the bedroom to the living room where they were currently at.

Mickey glanced around and sheepishly grinned, sitting up and scratching his head.

"Ehehe! Sorry?" the mouse had a tint of pink on his cheeks as he felt embarrassed. Really, he should remember his brother's predicament.

"It's alright. You're still getting used to it." Oswald said, reforming as he went over to collect the ink back into his body. It was un-necessary since he could always make more ink but he didn't want to leave the whole house a mess for Mickey to clean up. Speaking of Mickey, Oswald looked over and saw Mickey also gathering the ink as best as he can. He was surprised when the mouse didn't simply grab the brush he obtained and used the thinner to make all of the ink vanish. Instead, he was gathering all of it into a jar, staining his white gloves and getting some on his face.

Smiling, Oswald went over and, bending down, he held out his hand and immediately, the ink went over in a second and became a part of him again. The rabbit glanced at his brother and saw an indifferent expression. Then, a huge grin broke out.

"I think I could get used to having a big brother." Mickey said, standing up.

Oswald brightened up. He stood up as well and, together, they finish cleaning up the mess they made.

"Alright, let's go!" Mickey said as Oswald sighed, a hint of amusement in his eyes. His brother can be so childish and mischievous. It actually was better than the whole 'Mr. Good Guy' act. Oswald could see Mickey be happy in actually being himself for once instead of someone he wasn't. And, studying his brother, Oswald concluded, that he had some parts of his past selves in him. Such as his mischievous scrapper self, some Mr. Good Guy, a jerk (though on rare occasions.), all in all, Mickey Mouse was finally growing up and being his own person rather than let the humans decide whatever the hell they want him to be. (Funny. They were rather opposite from each other. While Oswald refused to be changed and stay the way he is, Mickey let himself be changed by the humans into their liking.)

"Oswald? Are you ready or not?" Mickey's voice brought Oswald back to reality and he raced over to the door where an impatient Mickey Mouse was.

"Ready little brother?" Oswald smirked at the annoyed glare Mickey gave him. Puffing out his cheeks as a pink blush formed on his face.

"Shut up!"

Oswald laughed as the two brothers walked out the door, ready to spend the day together. Walking hand in hand as they enjoyed each other's company, happy to finally have the other half with them at last after so many years of yearning for someone to be by their side but not knowing who until the day they first met; Oswald was surprised at first, when meeting Mickey face-to-face, that the one whom he hated most was the one he wanted by his side. And Mickey merely felt a sort of completeness in having found his other half but felt rather sad that his other half didn't want anything to with him at first. But, as time progressed and forgiveness was shared between them, an unbreakable bond was made then.

A bond between brothers…

***sniffs* this reminds me of Edward and Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. *sniffles* BROTHERLY LOVE RULEZ! **


	4. Too Innocent for Your Own Good

**Nothing much too say except that Mickey is too innocent for his own good. XD Along with ALL Disney characters. (Except for Oswald and others like him.)**

**Too Innocent for Your Own Good**

Mickey ran around the theme park, tugging his elder sibling behind him as they went from one ride to another. Mischievously going through the crowds of humans unseen, cutting in lines and jumping around. His clothes were grayish as he went into his black and white self, getting in the seats as quick as he can, brother in tow.

Have you ever wondered why, sometimes, there would a free seat or two left but no one takes it? The co-workers seemed to turn a blind eye and simply start the ride, despite the long line of people waiting and one or two of them being able to that those seats. Well, that's because a Disney characters was occupying that seat, enjoying the ride with the humans. And most co-workers, often the one who takes charge in a certain ride, are able to see these characters in secret and allow them to do such things. Also, they can interact and speak to these characters, but only when there's a concern or emergency for it. After the park closes, the co-workers that are able to see them, bade goodnight and go home until next time they work back in the park.

"Mickey! Watch it! You nearly tripped that little girl and woman!" Oswald said, reprimanding his younger sibling who frowned. Some color came back to the mouse but only a little.

"Gee. I'm sorry. Next time, I'll watch where I'm going." Mickey apologized as his colors came back, a dull brightness to them.

Oswald sighed, settling into his seat beside his brother. He offered a small smile and ruffled his brother's head. Mickey swatted his hand away playfully, laughing.

They were in California Adventures, Mickey insisting after they rode on the Star Wars ride to come here in order to ride on the Scream roller coaster. Oswald was a bit reluctant, not knowing how he may react to this particular attraction. But Mickey grew impatient and grabbed a hold of his brother's hand, dragging him over to the ride.

So, now here they were, getting ready for the ride to start while the humans climbed in. Mickey was giddy, chattering away with his sibling. He was excited in spending a day with his older brother. It made him feel wonderfully happy to have him there, beside him. Yet, there was still guilt in him that wouldn't go away, no matter how many times he tried. The guilt of not even knowing he had a brother and for not being able to spend time with him like now. It gnawed at him, unforgivingly and relentless.

The ride started to move slowly, turning. They heard 'Whoops!' and 'Yeahs' from everyone on the roller coaster. Oswald laughed and Mickey, snapping out of his angst and giggled, feeling the coaster stop and the count-down started. Mischievously looking over at Oswald who was confused for a second and then, when the last number was uttered, the coaster sped like a bullet.

The rabbit was shocked by the sudden speed and screamed "Oh Shiiiiiiit!" all the way up to the top.

/

"Oswald…" Mickey breathed out, stunned.

"Yeah?" the rabbit replied, confused.

"You…cursed….!"

Blinking, Oswald titled his head and shrugged. Frowning at Mickey who was gaping at him like a fish.

"And?" he asked, not getting what the big deal was.

"And? AND! Oswald, you friggin cursed! We're not supposed to curse!" Mickey practically yelled, getting worked up as his 'Mr. Good Guy'-self came out. It annoyed Oswald whenever Mickey showed this side and, quite frankly, wanted to just smack his younger brother silly for ever being like that. Seriously, 'Mr. Good Guy' thing is stupid. He doesn't know why the hell the humans wanted Mickey to be like that.

"You know, Mickey, you're way too innocent for your own good." Oswald said, going over and placed a hand on Mickey's head, his lip cracking up a bit. He ruffled the mouse's head and then brought him into a headlock, giving him a noogie.

"Hey! Stop that!" Mickey said, dropping his 'Mr. Good Guy' act and laughed out loud.

Smirking, Oswald stopping giving Mickey a noogie but still had him in a headlock, dragging him over to a ride he saw earlier.

"Come on. let's go to the Tower of Terror. It looks interesting." Oswald said, not letting go of his struggling brother who soon gave up, allowing the rabbit to drag him away.

There still much about his brother Mickey did not know. And, thinking about while taking a seat in the Tower of Terror elevator, brother beside him, he would most definitely get more than one surprising and rather mortifying thing about his brother than he would like to care. But, if it means getting closer to him, then Mickey would do whatever it takes to know him more. Even if it means coming out of the innocent world he knew and learning about a darker and not-so-innocent world. However, within darkness, there is light and within every light, there is darkness.

Yin and Yang; Good and Evil.


	5. Lucky Family

**Short but the bunny children make up for it! XP**

**So far so good. **

**I'm starting to get the hang of this brotherly love thing! Teehee!**

**/**

**Lucky Family**

All was calm in the Disney World. Everyone minding their own business and going on their merry way, that is, until a large rumble was felt. It was similar to an earthquake but earthquakes don't happen unless a villain was planning to attack (which they weren't at the current moment.) Then, a large mob of blue came, plowing through the land as they searched for something. Some were hopping, others were running. Upon arriving to the city square, they spotted a pair of long black ears and the owner of them. Grinning, the blue little things cried out as they charged forward towards the person as said person turned around and saw the blue army of baby armies.

"Dadddddddy!" they all cried, happily smiling at the white and black rabbit, holding a red slurpy in one hand.

"Oh boy…" was all he managed to say before being engulfed in the blue mass.

Mickey was in the living room, playing a videogame like crazy. He was pressing the buttons super-rapid fire, eyes glued to the screen while his dog, Pluto, barked.

"I…almost got him! Just need a few more mega-hits and then-!" Mickey muttered to himself, unaware of the ground rumbling as his brother, Oswald, was currently being carried to the front door by his many bunny children. The door burst open and they flooded in, dashing towards an unsuspecting mouse that was too focused on his game to notice them until they cried out.

"Uncle Mickey!"

And just like with Oswald, Mickey was engulfed by the children, Pluto also.

"Waaaaah!" the mouse cried out, bunny children either hugging or tugging at him as they each happily hopped around. Pluto met the same fate as he howled in surprise, yipping when the children accidentally stepped on his tail.

"Alright kids, calm down! You're going to suffocate your uncle!" Oswald said, stretching out his hand as it became ink like and weaved it around his many children, grabbing a hold of Mickey. He wrenched his brother over to him, taking care as to not harm his children or the mouse at the same time.

"Wha…what in the…?" Mickey breathed out, dazed from being flooded by the sea of blue bunnies.

"Yeah, they do that." Oswald laughed, leading his brother through the masses.

Pluto managed to escape and the little bunnies were crowding around their father and uncle, speaking at the same time.

"Mickey, meet the Lucky family." Oswald said, scratching the back of his head. A sheepish grin on his face as his brother rolled his eyes, already having met some members but not the whole, darn family!

"Uncle Mickey!" the bunnies said in union, laughing and bouncing a little.

"…I'm starting to worry when _they_ start having kids of their own." Mickey joked, earning a light punch in the shoulder from his brother. They both thought of the day and shuddered. By then, the whole planet would be populated by rabbits and might need to go to several other different planets in order to not overcrowd the whole area.

Oh boy…


	6. Night Terrors

**Poor, poor Oswald. Such a traumatized once lucky rabbit. **

**Damn you Mintz!**

**Oh, but look! You lost two Oscar awards to Disney movies! (That's karma for ya! Bites you right in the ass! XD lol!)**

**/**

**Night Terrors**

"_No! Please!"_

_A splash and a scream filled the room._

"_Miiiiintzzz!" _

_Pain….there was so much pain…_

_A black puddle was on the floor. And from there, rose a monstrosity that reached out, black tears falling from dotted eyes. The creature let out a wail, so heart breaking and full of anguish, it could bring any man down to his knees in tears. _

"_Why…? Why…?" the creature cried, reaching up to the Heavens. _

"_Fa…ther…."_

_/_

Oswald awoke with a scream. He panicked when finding himself in the jar and immediately flew out of it, landing on the floor with a 'Splat!' and shivered. His form dripping on the floor as he hugged himself, eyes small in fright as he sniffled, curled up slightly. For a moment, he didn't remember where he was. Having woken up from the nightmare with a start, Oswald's mind was distorted and still half asleep.

The rabbit jumped when arms wound around him and brought him close into a hug, stiffening.

"It's alright, Oswald…It's alright…" Mickey whispered, trying to soothe his brother who looked at him through the darkness. Inky tears running down his dripping face. The mouse solemnly sighed and hugged him brother tightly, knowing how traumatized the rabbit is and how scared he was right now.

Oswald cried on to his brother, like a child. Clinging on to his sibling as if he were about to disappear and be alone…

All alone…

Far too long has he been alone in the darkness…everything taken away from him; his love, his friends, his sanity, his innocence

In some ways, he has grown up. Growing strong, tough, and more knowledgeable of how cruel the world is, not afraid to stand out and be different, ready to speak his mind and curse whenever he feels like it. But some parts, his weakness, still remain as a young child, seeking for his Father and wanting the love only that person could give. A contradiction; an incomplete puzzle; poor soul who's heart is wandering, searching for a place to call home.

It was in these moments does Oswald feel trapped in the darkness.

Becoming frantic and hysterical when his mind imagines up such things no one has even dared to dream. And they scare him. Petrify and terrorize him to no end. For who would want to dream of their 'Death' and painful 'Rebirth' again? Over and over again; replaying nonstop, becoming completely mad from it; traumatized from it.

"It's okay, Oswald…you're home…you're home…"

The rabbit breathed hard, beginning to calm down as sleep tugged at him but he struggled, afraid he might dream _that_ again!

"You're home…."

Home…

He had been searching for that for a long time.

A very long time…

The mouse cradled his sibling, trying to calm him down. It wasn't the first time his brother acted like this. The first week he had been here, Oswald had warned him that sometimes, he freaks out at night from a nightmare. And that usually, Ortensia would hear him from his house and come over, comforting him from the night terrors, but sometimes, he became rather dangerous and this forced the cat to stay away, despite how much her heart goes to him.

Around the third day, Mickey had seen first-hand of these night terrors. He'd never seen anything more sad or frightening as that. He barely managed to calm Oswald down and received a scratch mark, slightly bleeding from how deep it was. He tried to reassure Oswald it wasn't that bad in the morning but the rabbit was so distraught, he hid in his jar, sealing it shut for two whole days. It took a screwdriver, a few banging, and some threats from Ortensia to finally get Oswald out. (It was humorous to see him cowering from his girl. Women are scary.)

This was the seventh time since he'd been here, that Oswald had his night terrors and Mickey made sure to take care of him, since Ortensia made him promise (at gun point, mind you) and Mickey kept it, despite the wounds he received. He didn't want his brother to be alone in facing these night terrors. It would be utterly cruel of him to leave him without so much as lifting a hand to his aid.

Oswald was both grateful and felt somewhat guilty about this.

Already, he could feel the fear leaving him. The nightmarish memories fading away and in their place, a feeling of security came. The rabbit felt his eyelids begin to droop and mumbled, his mind becoming hazy.

"Mi…ckey…"

Oswald felt himself being picked up, carried over to the jar as he drowsily blinked. Fighting to stay awake, Oswald yawned, becoming tired after his panic attack. He barely registered his sibling making sure his legs went into the ink bottle just as they dissolved, the rest of him following suite until only his upper body was still somewhat solid, dripping over the wooden frame.

"Sleep…Oswald, sleep…" Mickey said, watching hi sibling blearily looked at him with such tired eyes. He smiled sadly as his brother began to fall asleep, his inky-self going inside the jar to rest. Becoming nothing but a inky black liquid inside the jar. Mickey carried the jar over to his bed table and set it down next to his bed.

"Goodnight, Oswald." He whispered, stifling a yawn.

Mickey climbed back into bed, smiling sadly at the jar on his bedside table, resting his head on the pillow. Closing his eyes as he too, succumbed to sleep. A sense of anger towards the one who did this to his brother washed over the mouse briefly. How he loathed the man! That man who took his brother away, from his home and family.

But then…Mickey Mouse would never have existed.

He would never have come to be if his brother had not been taken.

But at what cost?

Is this better, his older brother traumatized and separated from his family for eighty years in order for Mickey Mouse to be born?

Surely there must've been another way?

It was frightening, thinking of an alternate world where he wouldn't exist. Where there was no need for a mouse, only a rabbit.

Everything was tied together by a single string of fate as the wheel spun around and around. The course of events leading to existence of a man whose imagination taught the world to wish upon a star; to believe in fairytales and to dream.

If Walt Disney never had lost Oswald, he wouldn't have started his own company, his own world where he was in charge. He wouldn't have worked only for himself and become the man everyone knows today. A man with a head full of ideas and imagination that would amaze and inspire the world for years to come; brightening up the children's eyes as they say, "This is Disney!" and jump in joy at the very mention of Walt Disney and his land of dreams.

Funny, how betrayal would lead a man into being his own person and set a course of events that would become said man's most glorious and upmost magnificent work of art to ever come to existence.

What Walt Disney said was true.

It was all started by a mouse.

Walt's independence and strength to not work under others, to not allow himself to be betrayed once again and start anew; creating his own world; a work of art that would last for years to come, even after his death; creating what we today know as Disney.

Mickey's mind whirled at the thought, realizing how right it was. How the pieces seemed to connect perfectly so; how, in just a single decision and plotting from a bad man, set loose these events and laid out the pieces to be put together.

Everything was connected…

Connected…by a single string…of fate…

Around and around, around and around, the spinning wheel of fate turns…


	7. Inky Family

**I like this chapter alot! Was drawing some Disney stuff and one drawing in particular made me want to write this! X3 Yay! well, go on and read. I'll just be here, thinking up new ideas for my stories! tee hee!**

**/**

**Inky Family**

Oswald and Mickey stared at the thing on the floor. Surprise and bewilderment written on both of their faces as they blinked several times and rubbed their eyes, not believing what they were seeing; once they looked back at the black, dripping, tall form towering over them, they knew what they were seeing was indeed real.

They had come over to the artist building due to the employee manager calling them in. He said that someone wanted to see them, Mickey specifically, and asked if they could come over to the other side for a while. (By this, he means come over to human world.) The two toon brothers agreed, having nothing else better to do, and came on over. The manager led them over to a room where he said their 'guest' was waiting for them. They thought nothing of it when they entered, becoming confused when seeing no one there. That is, until the door closed behind them by a black claw belonging to the figure towering over them.

"B…Blot…!" Mickey stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Oswald, however, glared at the creature and spoke in a demanding way, becoming ink like. "What the hell do _you _want?'

The blot ignored Oswald, gazing over at Mickey who was frozen in place. The mouse not knowing how to react as he started to drip due to the blot being near him and having absorbed some of the creature into himself, causing the reaction.

The creature smiled and, before Oswald could react, it lunged forward. Oswald was knocked to the side and 'Splat!' against the wall, grimacing. He lifted his head up and, to his horror, saw the blot grab a hold of Mickey! The mouse was struggling, trying to summon the brush when the creature did something bizarre and strange.

It hugged mickey tightly, smiling in pure happiness. The breath was almost knocked out of the mouse who struggled to breathe, twitching. The creature, realizing he was choking mickey, quickly loosened his grip and purred when Mickey faced him. Recognizing the creature, Mickey grinned and petted the creature.

"Hey! You're…ugh…him, aren't you?' he asked the creature who nodded.

Oswald was baffled and dumbstruck.

"W…Wha…?" he mumbled, frowning. He then became irritated and marched on over, tapping his foot as he crossed his arms.

"Mickey….you have some explaining to do." He said to his younger sibling who sheepishly grinned. The creature growled over at Oswald and held Mickey away from Oswald's view, as if the rabbit came to steal him away. Which, in Oswald's point of view, seemed rather childish and strangely cute; he was going insane, he knew it.

Well, there's no such thing as sanity, is there?i

/

"So… let me get this straight. This is the dripling of the Blot whom you turned good with your brush…and all this time, he's been searching for you for reasons unknown…" Oswald pointed over at the creature that was clinging on to Mickey, radiating happiness. The rabbit thought of how strangely cute the miniature Blot looked with that content expression on, it scared him. Frowning, the rabbit continued, eyeing the black creature holding his brother. "Am I the only one here thinking how insane this is?" Oswald exclaimed.

Mickey shrugged, blinking when the black thing rumbled in joy, snuggling closer to the mouse.

"Yeah…but he seems really sweet." The mouse said, glancing over at the black thing.

"He's still the Phantom Blot, even if only a small part of him." Oswald said.

"I know…but…" Mickey Mouse didn't know how to explain it to his brother. Especially concerning the creature holding onto him. He stared down at the black thing and that feeling he felt before came over the mouse again. This time stronger and more powerful; when he faced the Phantom Blot, a voice in the back of his mind whispered something when he was battling the creature. It kept on whispering, barely audible. Mickey couldn't understand it and so ignored it, not knowing how much it will affect the future, especially him. And when he had destroyed the Blot, with his brother's help, the voice in his mind spoke loudly and he then knew what exactly he was feeling whenever he thought of the Blot and faced him. His mind whirled as he lied in his bed after coming back home.

Guilt; painful and raw guilt that kept on gnawing at him; plaguing his mind as he thought of what he had done; the sin he had committed not only to his brother, but to his creation as well.

The blot peered up at Mickey, eerie green orbs seeming to innocently stare at him in a cute manner. Striking a nerve in Mickey who bit his lip, glancing at Oswald who frowned at him, trying to understand his brother's logic; the rabbit knew his brother was good and all but…

"Pa…?"

They both froze, caught off-guard by the soft, almost shy voice. Their eyes wandered around the room trying to find the source.

"Pa…"

Mickey, glancing down at the Blot, was surprised to find out the voice was coming from him. And, hearing the creature addressed him as 'Pa' (Something only he ever called his own creator…) Mickey felt the emotion tug harder in his chest. Seeing the Blot lift his head up and tilted his head, saying the word with a puzzled expression. As if he was uncertain to say it.

Mickey was stunned, not knowing what to say. He hardly gave any notice of Oswald who was slacked jawed, dumbstruck.

A solemn and sad expression came on Mickey's face and, bending down, he wrapped his arms around the Blot. Bringing him close as he whispered, feeling the Blot snuggle closer into his arms.

"That's right…I created you…and that makes me your…" Mickey trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows. He sighed and merely hugged him, despite how the Blot dripped over his arms.

"…His father…" Oswald breathed out.

The Blot smiled and snuggled closer to Mickey, smiling.

"Pa…"

Oswald was quite stunned by the current events. The rabbit then thought of something and, turning to the two, said in awe.

"I'm an uncle…!"

Yet another new member had come into the ever growing family. And the brothers had yet another thing to face together. But, when it comes to family, one can't deny that this story is getting a very interesting twist. Especially when the Phantom Blot keeps on calling Mickey 'Pa'; this is going to be very interesting.

Wonder how Minnie would react?


	8. Oswald Making Friends

**Pretty much what the title says. Oh, and I'll be doing on a story on th incident with Scar that is mentioned here.**

**Jajajajaj! Scar, the emo lion! XD lol! **

**And Minnie's reaction with Mickey's 'son' will be for the next chapter. **

**E for emotions that ruin your life**

**M is for miserable people**

**O is for on the Dark side cause we have some fresh cookies!**

**(Don't know if those are the right lyrics but oh well._**

**Oswald Making Friends**

Oswald walked through the park, admiring the rides. The designs and parts that made up the huge contraptions fascinated him to no end. How humans were able to build _that _and _that _and all those _that's _into existence. The modern world was indeed a new and strange place. Oswald, in all honesty, was terribly frightened by it. Everything was so different, so unfamiliar; it nearly made him want to go back to the wasteland where things were familiar. True, he had wanted to come back to this world for a long time (81-years, what a friggin _long_ time that was!) but he never anticipated how things would've changed in those years. It was like in that movie Mickey brought over to watch with him and the kids one day. He believed it was called _'Back to the Future'_? Yes, similar to that concept only in reverse. In Oswald's case, it was more, _'Get-Da-Frig-Back-To-da-PAST!' _

But he began to accept it. (If not reluctantly)

_His_ Death, however, he could not.

It had seemed so surreal. So unreal, the toon rabbit thought it had to be a dream. A horrible, horrible dream he would soon wake up from and find that everything was alright. He never did.

Pushing the memory back, Oswald strode through the path he was on, taking in his surroundings. The shimmering waters of the lake glistened under this world's sun. The lights cast over the mountain tops of the land in the middle of the lake. Trees rustling with the wind as the warm air ruffled his fur a bit. The square where shops and other such things that were familiar to him in a past he longed for again in secret, were located near the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. And over at the far end of the area, as far as he could see in his position, there was The Haunted Mansion sanding in all its eerie and haunting glory.

Walking over to the lake, he peered over the railing. He jumped a little when a voice spoke behind him, whirling around to find LeFou.

"Hi, remember me?" the French character said to the rabbit.

Oswald nodded, wryly smiling at him.

"Scared me a little…"

Oswald stopped when LeFou was staring at him in an odd way. Blinking, he looked over himself and saw he was dripping slightly. Quickly solidifying himself again, the rabbit meekly looked at the character, laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'm not at all normal…"

"I can see that."

LeFou grinned. He went over to the railing next to Oswald and said, gazing over at the island.

"Don't worry, I've seen weirder things."

Feeling a little bit relaxed, Oswald followed the character's gaze over to the island. Tilting his head as he wondered why he was looking at that particular area. It seemed normal enough to him.

"That's where the villains reside." LeFou spoke, catching the rabbit's attention. "They don't really like to interact much with others. So they had an underground place where they live in together, each with their own area. Think of it like an underground base for evil."

"But don't they have that creepy, dark area in the world for them to use?" the lucky rabbit asked.

LeFou shrugged, twisting his face in thought.

"I don't know…I don't really understand them, even though I'm supposed to be one myself…being Gaston's friend and all."

LeFou glanced at him, almost expectantly, of what the rabbit's reaction would be. He was surprised when Oswald showed no sign or indication that he cared. Only regarding him the same as ever but with a small, wry smile on his face.

"What? Am I still dripping?"

LeFou couldn't help but laugh, snickering at what Oswald said.

"Do you know how _wrong_ that sounded?"

Oswald paused then laughed too, giving LeFou a light punch to the side of his arm. He grinned, feeling he may have found a new friend. More so with the sense of humor he's got that matched his own. At least he won't mortify Mickey anymore. The Poor mouse was still dealing with his brother's maturity.

The two talked, joking and laughing. LeFou told Oswald about what the villains did for fun and what craziness had happened amongst them. One time, LeFou said, recalling the memory, Scar had been turned human and he was freaking out. So were the other villains. The French character snickered when telling the rabbit of the villainous lion's infatuation with a certain princess; particularly, the very first Disney princess to be brought to existence, Snow White. Long story short, Scar got turned back into his original form with the princess' help. Of course, snickers and sly remarks were aimed at the lion whenever he passed by only for the ones teasing him to get the crap beaten out of them. No one is sure on how Snow White and Scar interact with each other nowadays.

"Wow…that's interesting." Oswald said, recalling seeing the dark lion a few times before. He always wondered why said lion always seemed to glance over at Snow White whenever she was around.

"Yeah, it was. But you should hear about the part where Cruella gave him a bath! It was friggin hilarious!" LeFou laughed, recalling the event. He never knew a lion turned human could ever look so terrified.

"Heh. I can imagine. My wife is a cat, so I know."

"Yeah, pay back for all the times he's tortured us by singing the Emo song."

"Emo song…?"

"You don't need to know…" LeFou groaned as he thought of the wretched song. It drove him as well as the other villains crazy whenever Scar sang that song just to torture them (although they already knew he was emo in the first place.) The French man never knew just how much a song can wreak havoc amongst them.

Deciding to divert his thoughts somewhere else, LeFou turned to Oswald.

"Hey, how do you like this place so far?" LeFou inquired, curious.

Oswald shrugged, smiling as he replied.

"So far, everything's fine. My _little_ brother is too innocent for his own good though. Honestly, whenever I say a cuss word, he has an amorism or something. It's actually kind of funny now that I think about it." Oswald snickered in remembering Mickey's horrified face and how he would scold Oswald, utterly mortified. Of course, he didn't tell LeFou on some teasing jokes he said to his brother, do them being-ahem-_suggestive_. The rabbit didn't know how the French character would take it and did not want to risk it. He was already making a friend, no need to blow it.

"And everyone here is interesting. Though, some stuff just seems just a bit off, such as Disney Channel. What the hell? Does not even have any Disney characters in it; only humans and some weird ass cartoons…."

LeFou nodded, frowning at the mention of the wretched thing.

"There used to be a show called 'The House of Mouse', featuring all of us in it but they canceled it. Honestly, I actually had some fun in it. If only they made better story lines for us and animation." LeFou said, casting his eyes down somewhat sadly. " They only show some of the most ridiculous of stuff! I mean, it's not fair! _We're_ the Disney characters! Not those dumb, super star, bratty teens that are hardly a good influence on children!" the French character seethed, ranting with a vengeances. He was clearly taking this not so well. And he has every right to be angered by this, as well as all of the Disney characters (including the villains).

The reason is plain and simple really.

They have been _replaced_!

Created for the sole purpose of entertaining young ones and teaching them, they have found themselves to be pushed aside by most humans for the Disney Channel shows, and are left to watch the generations be influenced by such idiotic notions. Teaching a new generation of such unnecessary things and telling them the wrong lessons.

It was best to second nature for a toon (Disney, Warner Brothers, and others) to be rather protective of children, for it was designed of them to be _for _the child inside our hearts (both young and old.) Even should that toon be a villain, the need to protect and teach is a near impulse for all of them. This had been discovered a few months ago, actually. All this time, they have been doing this unconsciously, not knowing what they were capable of until a certain red head girl came along and befriend an Arabien villain in particular. And she gave them hope that future generations would see the _real _Disney as it was meant to be.

Oswald stared at LeFou, an unreadable expression on his face. It was hard to tell of what he was feeling at the current moment or what his thoughts on the matter was; LeFou merely thought that the rabbit didn't really understand what he was saying and sighed. Of course, how could he forget? Mickey had explained the situation to everyone after introducing his brother.

Oswald was a forgotten character. And, with it when becoming forgotten, has lost that second instinct. It was unknown as to why this instinct truly did disappear; Oswald merely accepted it, thinking there was nothing he could do about it.

"…I guess things are more similar with the wasteland than I thought." Oswald muttered, frowning.

"Yeah, I've heard from some others about the Wasteland. Never thought that such a place existed…" LeFou mumbled.

Oswald looked over at him and smiled, patting the toon's back as he replied, "Hey, let's talk about something else. All this angsty stuff is causing me a headache."

LeFou laughed a little and nodded. The two conversing once again of others things that entertained them; talking with each other as though they have been friends forever; departing only when it began to get late in their world and bid good day to each other. Oswald walking away with a smile on his white face; LeFou striding with a hop to his step back to his home with the villains; two very different people who had become friends in just a matter of conversation exchanged and jokes shared.

Oswald arrived at his brother's home and stopped at the porch, looking over the area; he brightened up as he recalled the past month and how he had settled into the world known as Disney.

Chuckling, the rabbit turned back to the door and opened, calling out the home with a huge, happy grin on his face.

"I'm home!"


	9. Coffe and Sugar should Never go Together

**I'M SO BOOOOOREED! Do you know why I'm bored? **

**It's because a certain show that stars our friendly neighborhood Spectacular Spider-man is cancelled! By DISNEY PEOPLE! XO NOOOOOOO! DOES THIS MEAN THE CAKE IS A LIE TOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-Break-**

**Coffee and Sugar Should Never Go Together**

Oswald strode through the tables, making his way towards the backstage where his brother said to meet him there. Along the way, he caught sight of LeFou near the villains' table, grinned when he caught sight of him, and waved at the toon. The villains noticed this and narrowed their eyes over at LeFou who shrunk away from their gazes, making Oswald frown at the display. Growling, he gave them the birdie when they glared at him and smirked at their surprised and bewildered expressions. The rabbit went on his way, glad to make a first impression on some of the bad guys and other toons who caught sight of the vulgar sign he displayed. Yet he still frowned at the thought of them doing something to his new friend and scowled.

"Bastards….they better not do anything to him or so help me-!" Oswald muttered as he went backstage, nearly colliding with Donald who quacked at him angrily.

"Watch where yer going!" he quacked in a voice that made it difficult for the rabbit to understand him properly.

"Donald…I have no idea what the hell you are saying." Oswald replied as Donald fumed, turning red in the face, and started to quack and go on a rage. The rabbit caught a few curse words from the white duck and was surprised to learn Donald knew such things or is willing to day them. Perhaps the Disney characters weren't as innocent as he thought they were. Well, animatronic Donald sure does have the original one's temper…He missed his friends.

"Okay, okay…calm down. No need to blow a fuse." Oswald said to the raging Donald Duck who glared at him. The rabbit gave a grin at him and said he'd needed to see Mickey so he'll be going now. Donald was still angry and glared even harder at the rabbit, watching him leave to find his brother. The white duck scowled and walked away, cursing up a storm.

Oswald shook his head and hopped on over to the dressing room where he was greeted by Pluto licking his face. Laughing, Oswald told the dog to calm down, petting the dog's head as he barked in approval.

"Father must've really loved dogs to make you, eh buddy?" Oswald said as he scratched behind the dog's ear, earning a happy whine from him. The rabbit smiled sadly at the thought and petted Pluto some more before going off again to see if his brother was here. The mouse said it was urgent.

"…You want me to WHAT!" Oswald said incredulously as Mickey nodded, a black blob clinging to him happily and rubbing against his chest. The mouse tried to pry the Phantom Blot off but the inky thing just wouldn't let go, cooing happily at him. The mouse was dripping ink from being so close to his 'creation'.

"It'll be just for one night. Please Oswald. Phantom needs someone to babysit him while I do the show." Mickey said as he struggled to break out of the inky monster's grip.

Oswald crossed his arms, warily looking down at the inky thing and scowled at Blot's innocent, wide, blinking eyes. So different from the one that destroyed the Wasteland and terrorized everyone in his wake. Oswald held such a hatred for the Blot that rivaled his for Mickey's at the time and the pain the Phantom Blot put them all, especially him, through won't ever be forgotten. The rabbit had kept a great amount of distance between himself and the inky monster as much as possible, not wanting to upset Mickey if he let his hatred get the best of him and attack the Blot out of anger and contempt.

"I'm not sure…couldn't Minnie just do it?"

Mickey was silent, looking at his feet sheepishly.

"You didn't tell her yet, did you?"

"How exactly am I supposed to tell her? 'Oh, hi Minnie. Guess what, I got a son! No, I did not cheat on you but will you be the mother anyways?' Yeah, like that's ever going to work out." Mickey replied sarcastically.

Oswald frowned, his ears dripping ink along with the rest of his body due to him being so close to Blot. He and the inky monster were basically the same but different in many ways.

"Look, it's just for a few hours. And besides, he's…different." Mickey reasoned as he glanced down at the Blot who smiled and snuggled closer to him, acting like a child clinging onto their parent. Mickey sadly smiled at him and patted his head, the inky monster cooing in response.

Oswald had to admit, the monster was cute when acting like that. Maybe he can watch him while his brother hosts the show for tonight. Still, that weariness and negative feeling in his heart throbbed and he had to fight not to growl or grow claws to lung at the Blot with. Even if it is only a small part of the Blot that is a dripling, Oswald had to stifle his hatred for him, if only just for tonight.

Sighing, the rabbit gave in but pointedly said to his mouse of a brother to tell his girlfriend about the Blot. Mickey agreed and managed to pry the Blot off and head out to the show that was being delayed and the complaining from the toons could be heard from here. Blot whined and reached out to the Mouse, gazing sadly over at the place he left and depressingly sunk low to the ground, being a rather large puddle on the floor with his sad face on it.

Oswald frowned before sighing again and walked over to the puddle of ink, bending down and poked at the Blot who glanced at him.

"Hey, wanna go and play some video games with me? I'm sure Mickey would've at least showed you how to play Super Mario." Oswald asked the Phantom Blot who blinked then materialized himself up, tilting his head in question at Oswald.

"What? Don't tell me Mickey never showed you any of his videogames?"

Oswald noticed the strange look Blot was giving him and dully noted how the monster studied him in a most curious manner. It was then Oswald realized what the Blot was thinking. He had been avoiding him and sending dark looks over at the Blot for no reason at all and now, all of a sudden he was being nice? Heh, the kid sure seems to be learning a few things fast. Giving a wry smile, Oswald placed his hands behind his head and said in a humored voice.

"Let's bygones be bygones…meaning, you better get your butt over to the game cube or I'm going to make you move!"

Phantom blinked before giving a small, shy smile and nodded, lifting himself up and following Oswald out the door. Oswald grinned and proclaimed while going over to the backroom where a large T.V. with digital devices and such was, hooking up the game cube and putting in Super Smash Brothers while handing Blot a controller.

"I shall show you the awesomeness that is Donkey Kong!"

Oswald balled his fists and hit his chest, making monkey noises while Blot gave an un-amused look. Holding the game controller up and selecting his character, he pointed at said character, making some hand motions for Oswald to understand what he was saying. The Blot still had yet to pronounce words and speak properly, though he could still speak just not that much. Smirking, Oswald spoke as the game started and he held his controller at the ready.

"I can kick Kirby's ass any day!"

"Hell yeah, Donkey Kong is da winna!" Oswald jumped out and yelled, waving his arms about while Blot brooded, glaring at the screen before shrugging and smiling.

It was just a game.

No need to be so bitter about such things (though it wouldn't hurt to win…)

After his little victory dance, the rabbit stopped and paused for a moment. Then, he yawned and sighed, looking over at Phantom Blot who was busy putting in another game called Soul Caliber 2, taking care not to drip all over the place.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Oswald asked the inky being who glanced over at him and nodded, holding a claw to his tummy and rubbing it with a cute expression on his face (dawwww!) Laughing a little, Oswald gestured for Blot to follow him to the kitchens.

The two arrived at the kitchens and grabbed some grub, Oswald making sure to leave some money for the kitchen people. Despite this place being his brother's club, the rabbit still felt obligated to at least leave some money behind for taking some food away to eat (What? He's a decent guy…) However, he noticed Blot staring at the cakes and jumped up, running over to the inky being and yelling 'No!' at him.

"No! Don't get the cake! The cake is a lie!" Oswald said in a dramatic voice, sounding funny as he fell to his knees and played out as someone in despair and pleading one not to do it.

Blot looked at the rabbit with his eyes half closed, a 'are you serious?' expression on his face.

Oswald grinned and stood up, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, real old joke, huh?'

Blot shook his head at Oswald. Then, spotting a staff member pressing a button on a small machine and hot, brown liquid poured down into the cup. The walked away, drinking the substance in their mug. He tilted his head and wondered what type of drink they were having. Going over the machine, Blot grabbed a nearby cup and poured the liquid into it, blinking his eerie green eyes as he sniffed the brown liquid.

"Hey, Blot, we're leaving." Oswald called out and Blot looked at him, nodding while following him back to the game room, the cup still in his hands.

"Yeah, thank you for that excellent performance, Clopin." Mickey said as he smiled at the King of Gypsies who bowed along with the rest of the gypsies who helped their King perform on stage. They really entertained the crowd tonight. Departing, they let Mickey continue on speaking with the crowd of the next cartoon short they'll be watching. However, just as Mickey was about tell the Mike to let the cartoon roll, a loud crashing noise was heard back stage, followed by yells and some flying dishes.

"Whoah!" Mickey ducked right as a dish flew over his head. Some of the other toons also ducked from flying dishes and yelped from the sudden interruption of the show. One dish flew over and hit Goofy in the head while he carried a tray full of food, getting knocked out of his feet. Tumbling to the ground, the poor dog toon had the entire and food fall all over him as he saw stars in his vision.

"Grawsh…" he muttered, a goofy smile on his face.

"What on Earth is going on in there?" Mickey shouted as he dodged yet another flying dish.

The dishes stopped.

There was silence.

"…Is it over?" a young Simba as a cub asked.

All of a sudden, a loud roar came and a giant, black, inky blob dashed out of the back stage area and tackle Mickey to the ground, yelling in a happy and over the top excited voice.

"PA!"

Mickey gasped as he was held in a bone crushing hug, struggling for air. He managed to voice out between strangled breathes before the inky being let him go.

"Can't…breathe….!"

Mickey gasped once he hit the floor after the inky thing let him go. Said inky thing grinned and began to fly around the ground while laughing, making weird hand motions and doing flips and crashes on the walls, ceiling, and floor. There was utter chaos as everyone either screamed or dodged the black thing, getting some ink splattered all over them. Some toons such as Genie and Fairy Godmother attempted to try and blast the thing out of the air only to get black ink on them.

Blot danced about, laughing like a maniac and said something about the cake being a lie.

No one really understood what he was talking about since they were not video game nerds. (Author: Guilty as charged! XD I love video games, especially Sonic the Hedgehog and Mario.) Then Blot just went around, doing crazy things and what not. Though he spoke very few words, they were rather strange things to say nonetheless.

Mickey was watching with wide eyes, mouth open in a gap.

Oswald came running on stage, out of breath and bent over, hands on his knees.

"B…Blot...slow…down…" he whispered between breathes, about ready to collapse. Mickey turned to Oswald and demanded what happened to make Blot act so…crazy.

"Apparently…coffee and sugar should ever be mixed together." Was the rabbit's reply right as Blot came charging down at the two siblings and crashed into them, turning into a pool of puddle, covering Oswald and Mickey in ink. Blinking, the two brothers looked at each other before being enveloped into a great, big hug by Blot.

"Pa! Unc' Ossy!" he said and spun around, laughing and smiling. Stopping, he snuggled closer to them, his body still shaking and jumping around since he was still hyped up on the sugar and coffee. However, Blot soon took notice of a certain female mouse that was surprised and rather baffled to say the least. A grin broke out on the Blot's face and, letting go of Mickey and Oswald, reared back, and charged at the mouse known as none other than Minnie. Spreading out his arms, the Phantom Blot shouted in a happy and excited voice.

"MA!"

Minnie was engulfed in black ink and goo as she screamed. Her whole body being hoisted up and swung around with the Blot's who snuggled close to the mouse and purred.

"Ugh…well, now she knows." Oswald said to Mickey who was frozen in place. His ears dripping from the Blot's goo, Mickey had a stone face on as he slowly turned towards his brother and said in a low, dangerous voice.

"You have five seconds to run…"

Oswald high-tailed it out of there right as Mickey drew his paint brush and chased after him, his being turning black and white as he yelled and shouted profanities that made adults cringe and cover their children's ears, baffled by how someone like Mickey knew such words or would evne speak of them. Even the villains were shell-shocked in hearing the mouse say such things.

Blame Oswald for that.

He has corrupted Mickey!

It didn't help when Oswald laughed and sang out loud while dodging some thinner and paint with the help of his inky powers.

"Mickey is not a viiiirrgin!"

"Shut the *%# up you $#%$#!"

Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize but please wait as we block this program for the time being due to inappropriate content not acceptable for children. Thank you and may you enjoy your day.

-!

i


End file.
